A Steamy Summer Day
by T1Weasel
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Amy are watching TV at Amy's house on a hot August day when Sonic finally confesses his feelings to Amy. Once he does, not even the air conditioner can keep the heat down in the house. MATURE READERS ONLY!


**NOTE: This is a SonAmyTails lemon requested by Samantha27. Like all lemons it contains content NOT suitable for people under 16. Please read and review.**

SonAmyTails lemon: A Steamy Summer Day

Our story begins on the outskirts of Mobotropolis. We see Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero, walking down the path to Amy's house. It was the middle of August, and it was really hot. So hot in fact that air conditioners everywhere were breaking down. Sonic also knew that Tails was at Amy's house as well, but it didn't really bother him all that much. He and Amy had gotten closer over the last few years, but they weren't dating. Not yet anyway.

As he approached the cozy house Amy lived in Sonic saw Tails peek his head out the door and then run over to him. "It's about time. For the fastest thing alive you sure are taking your time."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "It's the heat, Tails. I don't mind _some_ heat, but this is ridiculous."

Tails pretends to help Sonic inside, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Sonic, come on. Amy's going to freak if she sees you like this."

Amy just happens to come in at this point. "I'm going to what? Sonic!"

The pink hedgehog glomps the already exhausted hedgehog and squeezes him in one of her Death Hugs. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Sonic gasps. "Maybe that's because I can't breathe!"

Amy lets go of the hug and sighs. "Sonic, why don't you return my feelings?"

Sonic slowly gets up. "Maybe if it wasn't so hot I'd do it."

Tails shakes his head. "Come on guys, let's watch TV like we planned to do."

Sonic and Amy nod and the three friends sit on the couch. Tails is on Sonic's left and Amy is on Sonic's right. Amy snuggles up to Sonic and nuzzles his right arm.

Sonic sighs. "What is it Amy?"

Amy pouts. "Well, I just wanted to have your arm around me."

Sonic looks at her. "Amy you know how I feel about that kind of thing."

Amy nods. "Yes, but can't you do it just once? Please?"

Sonic sees Amy using the Puppy Face, and it almost doesn't work, but Sonic sighs again and nods. "Fine, but only once."

Amy's eyes light up and she tightly hugs Sonic again. "Thank you Sonic!"

Sonic gasps again. "Can't breathe again Amy!"

Amy releases the hug and snuggles up to Sonic again, sighing contently as she feels Sonic's right arm wrap around her. She turns on the TV, and the three friends watch various shows as they feel the need to watch them.

A few hours later, about 2 PM, Tails yawns. "Geez, there's really nothing on today."

Sonic nods. "Yeah. You'd think they'd have something good on to pass the time."

Amy sits up and stretches. "Well, I'm not complaining. I have my Sonic, and that's all I need."

The blue blur looks at his pink counterpart. "What makes you so attracted to me?"

Amy giggles, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Well, you're strong, and handsome, and really nice, and I _love_ your eyes."

The orange twin-tailed fox chuckles. "Hey, you asked Sonic… Sonic?"

Sonic hadn't answered. Instead he remained staring into Amy's eyes. His true feelings were just itching to be revealed, and Amy could see it. "Sonic? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sonic takes a breath, and Tails' ocean blue eyes widen when he sees Sonic take Amy's face in his hands and kiss her. The kiss breaks and Amy pants for a few seconds. "Sonic…"

Sonic nods. "Yes, there is something I want to tell you. I love you Amy, and I always have."

Amy sniffles. She'd been waiting to hear those words for over 10 years. "Oh Sonic. (sniffle) I love you too."

Amy doesn't even wait for Sonic to reply. She pulls him to her and plants another kiss on his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sonic was a bit surprised to say the least, but soon his tongue met hers. Fireworks and chills were felt by both hedgehogs as their tongues danced in a slow, sensual way.

Two minutes later the kiss breaks. Sonic and Amy's green eyes stare deeply into each other, and Amy speaks first. "Sonic… Are you feeling like I am?"

Sonic nods. "If you mean you're feeling… Well, "in the mood", then yes, I am."

Amy blushes. "Well, if you would like, my room is just down the hall."

Sonic picks Amy up and carries her to her room, shutting the door behind them.

Tails is stunned, and he soon hears moaning coming from Amy's room. Quietly opening the door, the orange fox's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks. There on Amy's bed he saw Sonic and Amy in the 69 position, going at each other's genitals at a furious pace. He never thought he'd see his older brother having any kind of sex with _anyone_. Amy and Sonic climax at the same time, and Amy turns to Sonic.

However, the pink hedgehog sees Tails standing in her doorway instead. "Tails? What are you doing?"

Tails averts his eyes and blushes. "W-Well, curiosity got the better of m-me, and I don't want to s-seem rude, but do you mind if I… Watched?"

Sonic pulls Amy down on top of him and covers them with the bed sheets. Looking and Tails he growls. "Dude, you couldn't have knocked first?"

Tails simply stands there, too stunned to really do anything. Amy growls at him now. "Tails, get out of my house!"

The blue blur turns Amy's face to his. "Ignore him honey. Maybe he'll leave if we keep going."

Amy nods. "I hope so."

Sonic rolls Amy underneath him and begins slamming his 8 inch member into Amy's soaked womanhood. Amy wrapped herself tightly around Sonic's body, positioning herself so that Sonic penetrated her as deep as he could. "YES! YES SONIC! OHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD! FASTER!"

Sonic licked Amy's muzzle and neck before going to half his full speed. Amy arched her back and dug her claws into Sonic's shoulders. "AHH SONIKKU! UH! UH! YES BABY! KEEP IT COMING! MORE!"

Sonic begins nibbling on Amy's dark pink nipples and this makes Amy scream. _"SONIC! I'M ABOUT TO CUM SONIC!"_

Sonic goes to full speed and bites gently on Amy's delicate shoulders. Amy screams at full volume as her second orgasm crashes over her. _"SONIC!"_

Sonic pulls out of Amy and sees Tails still standing in the doorway. "Tails, what do you not understand about leaving? Amy's already asked you once, and now I'm telling you. Go home."

Amy sits up and whispers to the blue speedster. "Sonikku, I have an idea that might work."

The rose-pink hedgehog whispers to Sonic for a few seconds while he looks at his orange little brother. When Amy gets done Sonic shakes his head. "No way. There's no way I'd do that."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Please Sonikku? For my birthday?"

Sonic feels himself melt inside, and he sighs. "Fine, but this will be the only time I'm allowing it to happen."

Amy smiles. "Thank you my love."

Sonic turns to Tails, who's finally recovering from seeing him and Amy mate. "I'm a bit hesitant about this happening, but it's Amy's birthday, and I'm feeling nice. Would you like to join us?"

Tails blushes and stutters again. "A-are you s-sure? I've n-never done this before."

Amy giggles and motions him over. "Let me help you for a bit."

Tails walks over and Amy looks at Sonic. "Get ready again honey."

Sonic nods and Amy teases Tails' penis erect. "Alright Tails. You better enjoy this, because this is the only time it's happening."

Tails moans and then Amy begins the blowjob. It felt so good to the orange fox that he immediately started moaning. "Ohh Amy… That feels good."

Amy speeds up and starts riding Sonic again. Sonic pinches Amy's nipples and smiles. "That's really hot to watch Amy."

Amy smiles and speeds up her humping of Sonic's thick 8 inch shaft. Sonic closes his eyes and moans. "Ohh Amy… I love how tight you are honey."

Amy is also moaning loudly, but her moans are muffled because she's busy with Tails. The fox looks down at Amy. "Amy! Go faster! Oh yeah!"

Amy speeds up yet again and even starts rubbing Tails' testicles. "MMM!"

Sonic begins to thrust upward into Amy, making her speed up her pace as she rides Sonic. "Yes Amy! Faster!"

Tails soon looks at Amy. "I'm about to cum Amy!"

Amy pulls Tails' appendage out of her mouth but continues to stroke it as she feels her second orgasm coming. "OH YES! THAT FEELS GOOD SONIC! MAKE ME CUM HONEY!"

Sonic goes full speed and it's not long before both Tails and Amy orgasm. Tails turns away from the hedgehog couple as his load erupts from his body. "AMY!"

Amy tosses her head back and screams Sonic's name as her third orgasm tears through her. "SONIC!"

As Amy recovers Tails looks at Sonic. "That was awesome, but I'm not sure I'm done yet. What do I do now?"

Sonic nods. "Get a condom and get under Amy."

While Tails gets ready Amy looks at Sonic. "If he's under me, where does that mean you're going?"

Sonic gets some lube and chuckles. "Take a guess."

Amy wags her tail. "This is going to be really interesting."

Tails soon joins the hedgehog couple in bed and lays under Amy. "Alright, so what do I do?"

Amy straddles him and rubs her flower with his 7 inch appendage. "What you're going to do is let me ride you for a while. If you want you can thrust into me."

Tails moans when Amy teases him and he looks at her. "Can we practice for a bit? I want to make sure I get this right."

Amy nods. "Alright, but Sonic won't wait long."

Amy puts Tails' manhood into her flower and starts riding him. "Mmm… Well, you're not as big as Sonic, but you're close."

Tails reaches up and gently pinches Amy's large dark pink nipples, making her moan. "Ohhh… You catch on quickly Tails."

Tails decides to quit being nervous and has Amy go faster. The pink hedgehog sighs with the pleasure and rides Tails faster. "Ohh yes..."

The orange fox stops Amy and then starts thrusting into her at high speed. It wasn't anywhere near what Sonic could do, but he was trying. "Amy! It feels so hot!"

Amy nods. "Ah! Tails, you're doing really good for a first timer!"

Sonic watches for a little while. It was strange to him, watching his girlfriend being pounded by his little brother. It ate at his protective instincts, but he knew this was Amy's idea, and that was the main reason why Sonic wasn't tearing Tails apart at the moment.

After five minutes Amy feels a pair of hands on her hips and looks behind her to see Sonic positioning himself. "I think I've waited long enough. Don't you?"

Amy winks at him. "I was expecting you to join in sooner."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, I'm here now, so let's go."

Amy stops riding Tails to allow Sonic to enter her ample rear. As his 8 inch organ enters Amy moans and shivers. "Ohhh Sonic… Put it all in."

The cobalt hero chuckles and spanks his sakura hedgehog lover. "You know I will."

Amy moans and looks down at the orange twin-tailed fox. "This is the part where you thrust into me."

Tails nods. "Alright."

Amy takes a breath and gets ready for her first double-penetration experience. "Okay guys, when you're ready, you may begin."

Sonic instantly starts thrusting into Amy's tight anus. Amy tosses her head back and moans loudly. "UH! Sonic! Yes!"

Tails smiles and starts thrusting into Amy's opening, making her moan _his_ name. "Oh Tails! Just like that!"

Amy was already drooling from the pleasure, and Sonic chuckles. "Enjoying yourself Ames?"

Amy nods. "Yes! (panting) This feels incredible! (panting) More! Give me more!"

Sonic speeds up and starts squeezing Amy's nipples. Amy gasps and looks behind her. "Pound that ass Sonikku! I want you to tear it apart!"

Tails also speeds up, making Amy start screaming. "OH YES! UH! UH! TAILS! SONIC! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Amy feels her fourth orgasm coming, so she stops Sonic and Tails. "Stop for a second guys. (panting) As good as this feels (panting) it's time for you to switch."

Sonic and Tails switch places. The blue hedgehog lays light kisses on Amy's body as he gets underneath her.

Tails positions himself behind Amy and takes a breath. "Alright, what do I do back here?"

Amy's still recovering so Sonic answers. "You do exactly what you've been doing, but be careful when you enter."

Amy recovers after a few more seconds and nods. "Alright guys, get to it."

Sonic inserts himself into Amy's flower and Tails enters Amy's firm backside. Amy smiles. "Tails is good for a first-timer, but I prefer the experience you have Sonic."

Sonic starts thrusting into Amy's womanhood at high speed. "I'm glad. I try to make sure you're satisfied."

Amy moans as Tails begins his pounding of her ample rear. "Yes Tails. That's exactly what you do. Oohhh yes."

Tails spanks Amy and she moans loudly. "Ah! Yes Tails! Spank me all you want!"

Sonic frowns at Amy's sounds and then he gets an idea. He puts Amy's large nipples together and licks them at the same time.

Amy tosses her head back and gasps. "Uh! Sonic! Keep going!"

The male hedgehog and orange fox speed up, making fuzzy fireworks go off in Amy's head. "Oh wow… Keep it coming guys! This feels awesome!"

Sonic pulls Amy's head to him and kisses her. Amy's loud moans become muffled as Sonic and Tails speed up again. "MMM! MMM! MMMM!"

The kiss breaks and Sonic begins to suckle on Amy's nipples at the same time. Amy puts her hands on Sonic's chest and extends her claws as her fourth orgasm quickly approaches. "FUCK! I'M GETTING CLOSE! FASTER!"

Sonic and Tails go as fast as they can, which was unfair for Tails because Sonic's full speed was unmatchable. It only takes a few more seconds before Amy screams. "SONIC! TAILS! OH YES! OH THAT FEELS AMAZING!"

Just after she orgasms Sonic and Tails orgasm as well. Tails grips Amy's hips tightly and holds as his load enters the condom he wore. "MMM AMY!"

Sonic's seed quickly fills his own condom as he yells Amy's name. "AMY!"

The male hedgehog and orange fox gently pull out of Amy and discard their condoms. Amy simply flops on the bed, too tired to move without help.

Sonic tucks her under the bed sheets and kisses her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amy nods and kisses Sonic back. "Don't take too long."

Sonic nods and walks with Tails to the door once he's dressed. "Tails, the next time I tell you to leave, please do it, _especially_ if Amy and I are about to mate."

Tails nods. "Sorry I didn't leave. I guess I just… I don't know. I wanted to see what sex was like."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, now you know. Now go home."

Tails nods again. "See you soon Sonic."

The blue hero shuts the door behind the fox and rejoins Amy in bed. The pink female hedgehog snuggles up to Sonic and sighs contently. "Mmm, that was amazing my love."

Sonic cuddles Amy to him and massages her neck and head, making her purr. "If you want, _MAYBE_ we can do this again sometime."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonikku."

Sonic kisses Amy and smiles. "Even though I didn't plan this, I wouldn't change it for anything."

Amy kisses Sonic back and lays her head on his chest. "Me either Sonic."

Sonic rubs Amy's back. "I love you Amy."

Amy purrs and nuzzles Sonic's strong chest. "I love you too Sonic, and I always will."

Sonic and Amy are soon napping in a pheromone-filled room, cuddled close together.

**Disclaimer: I own the story. Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. Thank you for reading, and remember that flames will be blocked.**


End file.
